1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to an advertising management system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program product for varying the amount of received advertising content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a person views and listens to advertisements whenever the person watches a television, listens to a radio, or surfs on the internet. At times, the advertisements are so pervasive that a person may lose interest in the show, song, or website which the person is listening to or viewing. As a result, to eliminate the disruptions, a person is willing to pay a premium or to consider paying a premium to enhance the viewability or listenability of the program and to eliminate or reduce the number of advertisements.
Currently, a person has the option of virtually eliminating advertisements while viewing a particular website. Typically, a person views content along with advertisements on a website for free. To virtually eliminate the advertisements, the person has the option of paying a fee for accessing the website and only viewing content on the particular website. However, this present solution only provides two pricing options for controlling the amount of received advertisements: no advertisements at full cost or all the advertisements at no cost. The current solution does not allow a person to select an in-between option or even a percentage of reduction in the amount of advertisements. Additionally, the present solution is limited to the internet and does not apply to media broadcast providers, such as television or radio stations.